The Childlike Empress
Summary The Childlike Empress is the monarch of Fantasia, who resides in the capital called Ivory Tower in the heart of the realm. Although she is nominally the ruler of Fantasia, she rarely interacts with the outside world. Should she die, Fantasia and all Fantasians would cease to exist. The amulet known as the 'AURYN' is her emblem, and those who wear it are her representatives. As explained by Morla the Aged One, her lifetime is not measured in years or in time ("she's much older than the oldest inhabitants of Fantasia, or rather, she's ageless"), but by names, which only the imagination of a human child can give her. When she begins to need a new name, she begins to fade away, causing the Nothing to appear in Fantasia. She sends Atreyu on the Great Quest, which brings Bastian Balthazar Bux to Fantasia, and Bastian gives her the name of 'Moon Child', which restores Fantasia and begins the second half of the novel. Her description is that of an indescribably beautiful young girl, appearing no older than ten, yet much older than the oldest Fantasians. Her hair is snow-white, as is her gown, and her eyes are the color of gold, earning her the title "Golden-Eyed Commander of Wishes". Powers and Stats Tier: High 3-A Name: The Childlike Empress, Moon Child, Golden-Eyed Commander of Wishes Origin: The Neverending Story Gender: Female Age: Older than any other creature in Fantasia Classification: Unknown, appears human Powers and Abilities: Reality Warping, Mind Control through AURYN, Resistance to Death Inducement and Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: High Universe level (If she dies, Fantasia is destroyed and through her, Fantasia is restored after being reduced to a single grain of sand. Fantasia itself is infinite) Speed: Normal Human Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: At least Human level, likely higher with AURYN Stamina: Unknown Range: Infinite Standard Equipment: AURYN, 7 invisible inaudible guards Intelligence: As the oldest being in Fantasia presumably high Weaknesses: Unless Fantasia as a whole is threatened (which it would be if she is killed) she never makes use of her power; requires a human child to give her a new name after certain time periods otherwise she will die. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'The Nothingness:' If the Childlike Empress is in the process of dying "Nothing" consumes Fantasia. If anything falls into this "Nothing" it disappears. It should be noted that it is more than just the absence of matter or darkness, as it is made clear that there is a distinction between just a hole, which is still something, and this. It is described that when one looks at it it seems like one is blind. "The Nothing" strongly attracts beings in its surroundings making them jump into it. People that come into contact with "The Nothing" become lies. *'Dependency of the world:' All of Fantasia can only exist as long the Childlike Empress is alive. *'AURYN:' The AURYN is the amulet of the Childlike Empress and the symbol of her power. If others wear it, she can take control of their bodies if necessary. But it also protects the wearer from various harmful effects. For example, it protects from the attraction of "The Nothing" and the death-inducing aura of Grograman. If worn by a human it can use The Childlike Empress power to fulfill its wishes in exchange for its memories of the human world. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Book Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Glass Cannons Category:The Neverending Story Category:Neutral Characters Category:Tier 3